1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cephalosporin compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to cephalosporin compounds useful as chemotherapeutic agents and particularly having Pseudomonas activity in addition to a broad antimicrobial spectral activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that cephalosporin series compounds such as Cephalothin and Cefazolin are very effective and are widely used as chemotherapeutic agents for infectious diseases caused by Gram-positive or Gram-negative bacteria.
However, these cephalosporin series compounds have no effect on infectious diseases caused by Pseudomanas aeruginosa which have been increasingly spreading in recent years, and are often very difficult to cure. Cephalosporin series compounds which are effective against Pseudomonas aeruginosa are not yet commercially available.